gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Jeff Rove!? Says," we all hope that you will be safe in the New World. In the new hero will arrive to protect you and guard you with his life". zare- said,! "Where is the baby. He is the answer to destroying me, I will not allow him to grow any further. He will be punished in my stomach what he has done to me on that poison tree". Jeff Rove says, "I will not allow You to get my son you took my daughter from me, I Am not going to let you take an another twin down. That is my son", Zare said,! "Jeff Rove you're the one who put me in jail. And put me back which your brother. That was a foolish thing you did because your brother is dead. I turned the tables on him I actually. Played a card would him. I have cursed him on his bed full of cards with his face and body the last strike was the Joker at his heart. Would you know its lights out. He was your twin brother wasn't he. You're putting your head down I see the resemblance. You're both alike as soldiers, but I even got your baby twin Baby Jessa Bella show yourself. Would you know she's walking. I made her stronger and about to do something else to her. So she can be even stronger than the other one. Oh doesn't she look cute how she looks at you. She's got a nice pink baby shirt and a sad smile.it looks like her time was up. Jeff rove I wanted to tell you something. When she went through the time she came back.Did you know she's not dead yet. Her heart is still intact you doctors almost killed the slide. Your hokey pokey almost killed the slide. But it made its final course to confuse you that the baby was dead. It paralyzed the baby it was simply asleep calls sleepwalker. The slime made a dream for her making her a strong baby that she can do anything in space.That's when you might of drifter in space she was absolutely dreaming. If you looked at her eyes. Her eyes were white if you had her and continue work you could've saved her. I will give you a few moments to say goodbye to her and she's crying right here. I'll even let the slime be like a body to her right now the flick of my fingers it'll be invisible to you. They won't even harm you, I want to see the pain in your eyes when I kill you. And I will make it a good death you can pick her up if you like. I'll give you 10 minutes to say goodbye and then she turns into a monster while she falls on the floor. Then she gets back up with a creepy smile or a sad smile that her father abandoned her baby". Jeff Rove said,"! I wanted to tell you in the past everyone called you "Ziff". But we don't call you that name anymore, they call you this name. zare because your evil you killed so many children on the other planets. And turned them into monsters just to hunt down one baby my son. He's not the cause of destroying you and put you on the tree he was just a baby he had no power to defend itself he was weak. He was simply like a flower that you can smash with your feet". Zare said,"! So what if he wasn't the cause of it. You should've left me in peace". Jeff Rove said," leave you in peace. You attacked our people you caused this war you are responsible for all of those people died. And not only that you know the cause of all these children you captured them in turn, into the monsters and destroyed every single planet To get to me and not only that you took my daughter is about to become a monster of you. You are an evil creature destroyed everyone. All of our's friends are gone because of you. You even killed the leader of the Orcs hedgehog tried. You killed the Queen and King. -_- !? There were good hedgehogs. All their children are part of you. You even killed the healer tribes they had holy powers to cure many people. That could be the one securing our children like Jessa Bella. I cannot deny my words. You are evil you don't belong to this world or this galaxy. Where you belong be burning forever, I hope somebody on the other side will completely destroy you and whoever is coming the sites you like your father overlord. Will also be destroyed after you. I pray that he completely wipes you out. To be nothing left of you but ashes and San. You will never get this galaxy. And take over all the planets in your wish. I know you want to target one planet, but you will be to lay before you can stop him. I will make sure that.!? Jessa Bella Come here. It's your real father. I'd like to talk to you my final words before I could say something and disappear". Zare said," go on Jessa Bella that is your real daddy. Go with your daddy. Ha ha ha and remember the dream of a place that you will never return to his sigh" Jessa Bella walks towards his real daddy in tears as it drops be for her face. She makes her final steps before his daddy and stands there and looks at him. As the tears drop even more than she covers her eyes starts crying. Jeff Rove says," my baby. I wish my wife was here. Zare said," you don't have to say it, I made she had the best death of her life". Jeff Rove said,!-\-" you crazy monster. You will pay for this" Zare said," ha ha ha ha ha ha, yes, your queen has gotten her dinner with me as I struck her down. With her staff of the Queens power, she did say,"!? My children are safe and you. She said to be safe. Protect the children. And it looks like it's too late for them Jeff Rove. Was so angry said,"!!-\-** you will die for this. Somebody will get you one day and I hope they find out what you did. But I promise you I would never rest in peace into your Dead and your father overlord as well". Jeff Rove said,"!? Jessa Bella I want you to know I love you so much our star people of the ships call me is about to die. There is one thing I can do for your pain. Is ended for you. The thing is I just cannot leave my memories behind for you to cuddle And your daughter. I can remember your birthday on Christmas Eve just turned to and we had nothing but snow. Your mom just happy to see you play in the snow. Besides us and I had a feeling that I feel the same way as her. And we had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner as we put you both in the high chair. And I heard you say your first words daddy mommy. Still remember those moments, it's just too strong to say goodbye to you too. Zare said,"! What are you blabbering about time is almost up you got two minutes left. Jessa Bella hugs his daddy so hard with happiness. Jeff Rove did something to finish. Her he said >;_;Jeff Rove took something out of his pocket. a laser knife and stabbed her in the stomach, she died. When a confusing face? As her mouth drools in her eyes turn white. Zare said," Well, now it seems you killed your own daughter. Why would you do that you had two minutes left with her and you put your head down again I'm sick you soldiers! Doing That. Zare eyes open up!? Why he has seen what he was doing to her hugging her with love. As Jeff Rove had the baby in his hands, Something happened. The baby was turning dark, Something of her hands becoming black Jeff Rove got punctured by, It the baby smacked him in the face And she started changing into something creepy. Jeff Rove said,"!? Jessa Bella what are you, creature are you what has he done to you, creature are you he turned you into that thing wait a minute? You're dead already. I killed you I stabbed your heart with a laser knife". Zare said, "well you did, but I took control that. I brought her dead body to being alive again, but could she be still alive again, you might've failed to kill her. Jeff Rove said,"!? No.. Zare said,"! Yes.. You can't kill something that I'm turning into a monster. I picked up a Power from a baby's energy. Power but just say I stole it from the child in the healer try (death revival) even if she's dead I can revive the body as long as the soul hasn't left the world yet that means the soul is in this world lurking. Trapped never to go to the place it's supposed to be. She's not dead yet she is cursed by my power. Not only that her spirit is still in this world. All of it, she is still alive, but it my hands". Jeff Rove said,"!? What did you turn her into Zare said! I turned her into a black pure light dark green hedgehog And it's hard to see a green color because she's pure black". Baby Jessa Bella turn away from her father. And went to the monster and called him daddy. Baby Jessa Bella told Zare cuddles is not on this planet he is left to the new planet- Earth. Jeff Rove uses the teleported stone of souls. And teleported to the pod was hidden in space it was his plan. Zare missed an attack to Jeff rove. He teleported in time to the baby cuddles and left to planet Earth as fast as he can. In his spaceship that was hitting that no one confine Zare was kind a little far from him, but he can find him no problem. Zare told Baby Jessa Bella to keep an eye on your broader. Don't encounter him attack or anything he is My. If I fail it will be your turn to take him out as soon as I give you the signal. Hideout on the new planet where ever you can find yourself on the new place a hide make it suitable for you. This is just a feeling that I might fail to get that child. That's why want you to go through time and wait for him. Zare went into space to hunt down the baby cuddles. Surprised that he knew him, he found the mother load of babys, zare created slime a big giant ball of it he broke every single pod. And inject them in their stomachs that not only that he was actually feeding them something. Some sort of slide it was spreading in their bodies. And then they turned into monsters like him. Well, some of them were eaten, turned it into eggs. And turned into a different kind of creature. Zare wasn't playing anymore, he was hunting that only baby that could destroy him one day. He told all the baby monster hunt down that only baby that I seek and bring him to me. All the baby monsters went into space to hunt him down. But there was still another baby out there as well the healer. That was another baby that was went to Sonics world, but no one's ever seen her in she was around in the parts of the game. But she was with another family. But she's in the world of city squared somewhere hidden. No one's ever seen her anymore, only in part of the story. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Listen very good these are all the colonies where they came from. (Baby Greed)> from three powerful nation colonies (the Satirist tribe of the nation's starships the greatest galaxy's heroes of legends) the healers of elders greatest leaders of all nations Uterus there tries was strong and they have plenty psychic abilities) is the warrior Orc of war of the hedgehog tribe giants The Red Planet they Kia. There planet is meant for strength and power they train very hard to become a great and powerful warrior. They even train their children to become great warriors of the war they fought very hard and train very hard to become great legends the tribe of the Orc hedgehog giants. Colony tribes)< EGGMAN (New Baby Powerful Legends) Missing baby that died or could she still be alive (Baby Jessa Bella) > the baby belongs to (shadow) That was a theory supposed, to happen, but failed to happen.------------------------------------------------- PoweIt's time to know Teamworkr to No Sonic>><< ----------------------------- Let's start with sonic, moves sonic has the power to use Sonic ability to curl up into a ball and spend to attack enemies. and use as well Sonic spin attack that he makes his quills a deadly hit with deadly attacks hits are mostly powerful for an enemy hit. and Sonic boost to make him speed up and turn most different color to the road ahead of him, what a stream action speed that makes it amazing jumps into his flying skies. And homing attacks that he targets enemies in homing shots at the enemy, to take them down and tries across better paths. and climbing through side walls this was also made in sonic heroes sonic, would jump across side pass to get across better paths jumping across each edge to get across the other side. and if I miss anything I will look it up. Baby Greed, Baby Greed has the (energy of baby chaos emeralds super power transformation) and (hyper attacks) First (hyper spin ball) this is attack that makes a brutal attack he will actually spin and try to jump on his ball parts,is like a bouncing ball, that can hurt somebody really hard he doesn't stop bouncing he could bounce for a long time. Next attack to ( hyper side pocket ball attack) this is attack that he can spin and reverses attacks.the ball will bounce backwards, and make a bowling ball attack directly to the enemy. From sonic 2 if you remember at the end of the game, where you have to fight this robot and it's hard to hit him you get hit by spikes in his back.there is an attack like that he got's he will actually spin like him. and his hair is exactly the sharpest like him that anybody hits the back of him die instantly.From a baby's age or an adult, that is harder than a baby. When he spends you see nothing but a big ball, that looks like a sharp needle just like the robot spinning ball.it's like blades like the robot, but it's merely hair and very tough. Category:Blog posts